Tweedle Dee et Tweedle Dum
by Maryn M. Weasley
Summary: "- Tu avais une moitié ? Demanda Aya d'une voix tremblante, toi aussi ? George hocha la tête. - Comment s'appelait-elle ? George serra les dents. Il n'était même pas certain de réussir à prononcer son prénom sans que sa voix ne le trahisse. - Ma moitié s'appelait Fred … Dit-il d'une seule traite."


**Tweedle Dee et Tweedle Dum**

Tina tournoyait. Elle tournoyait de plus en plus vite au milieu des herbes hautes. Ses mèches brunes indisciplinées virevoltaient tout autour d'elle. Elle fermait les yeux très forts et riait à gorge déployée.

Aya aussi riait, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Et plus elle tournait plus elle riait. Elle finit par se cogner contre sa sœur, et elles tombèrent à la renverse, dans un ultime fou-rire qu'elles ne parvinrent pas à contrôler.

Tina et Aya. Ina et Taya. Les mêmes cheveux courts à la garçonne, la même silhouette filiforme. La même voix basse et le même regard de braise. La même peau blanche et les mêmes taches de rousseur. Tina était pareille qu'Aya. Aya était le portrait craché de Tina. Elles étaient leur propre reflet, leur propre interprétation d'elles-mêmes. Elles étaient l'harmonie dont tous rêvaient. Elles étaient malicieuses, elles étaient farceuses, elles étaient rebelles, garçons manqués, puériles et indomptables. Elles étaient Tweedle Dee et Tweedle Dum. Elles étaient jumelles.

Tina se tenaient encore les côtes, mais Aya s'était calmée. Elle était étendue dans l'herbe, les bras en croix. Une goutte de pluie lui tomba sur le bout du nez, puis une autre.

Flip. Flop. Flip. Flop

- « Clap clip clap petite pluie d'avril tombe du ciel en jolis diamants ... » chantonna-t-elle tout bas.

- « Clap clip clap quand le ciel se voile ta mélodie est un enchantement », fredonna à son tour Tina.

Elles savaient que leurs mères allaient leur demander de rentrer s'abriter. Mais elles ne voulaient pas. Elles voulaient rester sous la pluie. Elles voulaient la sentir ricocher sur leur visage, puis dévaler leurs joues et leurs oreilles.

- Aya ?

- Hum ?

- On y va ?

Aya tendit sa main vers celle de sa sœur. Leurs doigts mouillés s'emmêlèrent. L'orage se mît à gronder, puis elles disparurent dans un « flop » semblable à celui de la pluie sur les feuilles d'arbres.

Sur le Chemin de Traverse, il ne faisait pas meilleur. Mais ce n'était pas grave, la pluie ne les dérangeait pas. Rien ne dérangeait Tina et Aya, tant qu'elles étaient ensemble. Les autres sorciers, en revanche, étaient d'une humeur de gobelin. Désagréables à souhaits, malotrus au possible. Ils n'avaient que faire de s'arrêter pour admirer le nouvel Eclair de Feu, ou encore la une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ils s'engouffraient pour la plupart chez Fleury&Bot ou bien au Chaudron Baveur. Les commerçants étaient tout aussi grinçants que les portes de leurs échoppes. Londres détestait les mois de novembre pluvieux.

Les jumelles sautillaient gaiement, évitant les flaques d'eau qui se formaient sur le sol pavé et cabossé. Tina poussa Aya dans l'une d'elles, et son pantalon se retrouva trempé jusqu'à mi-mollet. Aya rouspéta avant d'éclabousser sa sœur. Un sorcier bougon leur râla dessus, mais elles n'avaient que faire des remarques de vieux grimoires comme lui. Elles dépassèrent la boutique de l'ancien fabricant de baguette puis arrivèrent enfin devant leur enseigne favorite: _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.  
_  
C'était la fermeture du magasin, et les derniers clients en sortaient, souriants. Ici au moins, les gens étaient de bonne humeur. Aya poussa la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur, suivie par sa sœur. Ça sentait le pop corn et le pétard mouillé. Les rires des enfants raisonnaient encore dans la pièce, et le bric-à-brac d'articles semblait étrangement bien ordonné. Tina se dirigea vers le stock restant de bombabouses, Aya alla au comptoir. Elle se pencha par-dessus la caisse.

- Trouvé !

George Weasley se redressa, une pile de cartons dans les mains. Ses cheveux roux étaient en bataille et ses traits étrangement tirés.

- Je viens de fermer, Tina !

- Aya, corrigea-t-elle.

George soupira avant de partir dans l'arrière-boutique.

- T'as cassé ta baguette ou quoi, Weasley ? Lança Aya, moqueuse.

- Non ! Répondit-il depuis l'autre pièce, mais je suis crevé, ça caille comme jamais et tout le monde est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, alors je m'adapte !

Tina rejoignit sa sœur.

- On est pas de mauvaise humeur, nous !

George réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez les filles, j'ai pas fini ma journée moi !

Les jumelles sourirent malicieusement.

- On veut t'embêter ! répondirent-elles en cœur.

Le grand rouquin soupira, puis vint prendre place derrière le comptoir afin que Tina puisse payer ses bombabouses.

- T'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette Weasley, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-elle.

L'interpellé leva ses yeux vers elle mais ne lui répondit pas. Il lui tendit son dû d'un geste sec, sans esquisser un seul sourire.

- Bonne fin de journée, dit-il pour clore la conversation.

Tina saisit le sac, pantoise.

George vida sa caisse dans un sac, puis après avoir passé un bref coup de baguette au-dessus du comptoir pour le nettoyer, disparut dans la remise sans une seule parole aux jumelles.

Tina et Aya froncèrent leurs sourcils en même temps, puis marchèrent jusqu'à la porte de la remise sur la pointe des pieds. Elles osèrent un regard à l'intérieur.

Il s'était assis sur un vieux tabouret bancal, au beau milieu de ses boîtes de feux d'artifices. Il tenait toujours le sac de Galions dans sa main, mais l'autre soutenait sa tête. Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Tina et Aya l'avaient toujours connu avec cette mélancolie à peine dissimulée. Il leur était pourtant arrivé de rire à n'en plus pouvoir respirer à ses blagues, et combien de fois ne l'avaient-elles paf fait tourner en bourrique pour s'amuser un peu. Elles appréciaient vraiment George Weasley, mais elles sentaient toutes deux qu'il était toujours ailleurs, toujours distant. Il semblait traverser la vie sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il lui arrivait très rarement de se réveiller entièrement, et jamais il ne se laissait imprégner du monde extérieur. Il vivait à l'écart de tout, dans une bulle qui ne voulait pas éclater, dans un mutisme qu'il ne voulait pas percer.

Aujourd'hui, cela se voyait plus que d'habitude. Et à sa mélancolie s'ajoutait la colère et la tristesse.

Tina balada son regard dans la pièce pleine à craquer, puis reporta ensuite son attention sur George, qui venait de laisser une grosse larme rouler le long de sa joue. Emues, les jumelles reculèrent un peu pour ne pas qu'il les voit.

Une autre larme dévala son visage mince et perla un moment sur son menton avant d'aller s'écraser au le sol. Aya s'avança doucement, un peu remuée.

- Bah _Georgy_ … Pourquoi tu pleures ? Murmura-t-elle.

Il releva la tête vers elle et serra les dents. Aya s'attendait à ce qu'à tout moment, une remarque cinglante de George la remette à sa place. Tina s'avança à ton tour.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? Balbutia-t-il.

- Heu … Georgy …

George plissa les yeux. La voix était étonnement plus aigue, mais le ton y était. L'expression aussi. Plus personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça depuis longtemps. Quelque-chose remua en lui, et il sentit sa respiration se bloquer un instant pour retenir le flot de larme qui lui montait aux yeux.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Hasarda Tina en s'accroupissant à côté de lui.

- Je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui m'appelait comme ça …

Aya s'accroupit elle aussi.

- C'est moi ! Répondit-elle dans l'espoir qu'il sourit un peu.

Ca ne rata pas : un triste sourire se peignit sur son visage pâle. Mais le cœur n'y était pas, ça se voyait. Il regarda les jumelles : pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait toujours ça quand il les voyait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles l'énervaient ? Il était jaloux, il les enviait. Toutes les deux avaient encore leur moitié respective, pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa moitié à lui s'en était allée là où il ne pouvait pas la suivre ?

- Vous ne pourrez pas comprendre pourquoi je pleure, dit-il d'une voix trainante, et je vous souhaite de ne jamais pleurer pour ça …

- T'as une amoureuse ? Demanda Tina.

- Elle ne t'aime pas … ? Termina Aya en faisant la moue.

George fit non de la tête.

- Tu as perdu quelqu'un ? Tenta Tina.

- Quelqu'un que tu aimais terriblement ? Ajouta Aya.

George se racla la gorge et refoula de nouvelles larmes :

- J'ai perdu quelqu'un dont nous avons tous besoin. Mais nous n'en avons besoin que lorsque l'on a toujours vécu avec. J'ai perdu ce que vous deux, vous avez encore. Et faites en sortes de ne jamais perdre ce quelqu'un, parce qu'une fois parti, on se rend compte que plus jamais il ne reviendra. Sa présence était nécessaire, elle était normale. Nous étions un tout, et puis quand j'ai pris conscience que même un tout pouvait être coupé en deux, alors je me suis rendu compte que j'avais perdu une moitié de moi-même. Vous savez de quelle moitié je parle, celle dont vous bénéficiez encore …

Aya et Tina écoutaient George, incrédules. Perdre sa moitié. Perdre son autre soi. C'était cruel. C'était inimaginable. C'était comme si on leur arrachait la moitié de leur cœur.

- Tu avais une moitié ? Demanda Aya d'une voix tremblante, toi aussi ?

George hocha la tête.

- Comment s'appelait-elle ?

George serra les dents. Il n'était même pas certain de réussir à prononcer son prénom sans que sa voix ne le trahisse.

- Moi moitié s'appelait Fred … Dit-il d'une seule traite.

Il finit par oublier qu'il retenait ses larmes, alors il les laissa couler.

Tina et Aya étaient terriblement touchées. Elles ressentaient toute sa souffrance, toute sa détresse. Elle sentait bien que son âme s'était égarée, maintenant que son double s'en était allé. C'était la mélancolie et la tristesse mélangées aux remords. Les remords de ne pas lui avoir suffisamment dit combien il l'aimait. La culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu le sauver. Face à la mort, même la plus forte et la plus sincère de complicité ne pouvait rien. Elle finissait toujours par gagner, mais parfois, elle était mauvaise : elle séparait, elle brisait des années d'amour et d'amitié.

Du haut de leurs dix-huit ans, Tina et Aya lui rappelaient beaucoup trop celui qu'il avait jadis été. Elles incarnaient la même malice, la même osmose que la leur. Si son frère avait été encore en vie, ils auraient probablement formé un quatuor explosif.

Les jumelles étaient constamment sur ressorts. Elles ne pouvaient pas tenir en place, elles passaient leur temps à embêter tout le monde, à faire des farces, à taquiner, à jouer. George voyait en elles ce qu'il aurait dû être avec son frère. Il voyait aussi ce qu'ils avaient été. Il les aimait bien, mais il n'arrivait pas à chasser cette jalousie de son être. Elles avaient une chance inouïe, mais elles ne s'en rendaient pas compte.

- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça ! S'exclama George en se redressant.

Les jumelles se relevèrent en même temps que lui.

- Comprenez bien que vous avez de la chance d'être encore entières, et souvenez-vous en chaque jour. Ce cadeau d'avoir un autre soi-même, c'est le plus beau, c'est un don de la nature. Ne considérez pas la chose comme normale : beaucoup rêvent d'une harmonie si parfaite, et d'un duo si original. Vous me rappelez mon frère et moi, vous me rappelez ce que c'était, lorsque je vivais …

Sa voix se brisa alors. Tina lui prit une main et Aya lui prit l'autre. Elles ne dirent rien, mais ce silence suffisait. Ce silence contenait tout le chagrin de George, toute sa peine, toute sa rancœur et son amour pour son frère perdu. Mais en écoutant mieux, il perçut que par-delà les murailles qu'il s'était crée, il y avait deux jeunes filles. Deux jeunes clones qui le comprenaient et qui savaient de quoi il parlait. Deux grands enfants qui, comme Fred et George l'avaient été, savaient quand ranger leur malice et écouter les appels au secours des autres cœurs.

Son appel au secours, il ne l'avait pas lancé, il l'avait gardé pour lui et l'avait étouffé. Et quand bien même certains avaient tenté de l'entendre, ils n'y étaient pas parvenus. Et étrangement, aujourd'hui, Aya et Tina avaient réussi.

Elles avaient réussi parce qu'elles savaient que perdre sa moitié, c'était perdre une moitié de son cœur.


End file.
